


A Full Moon

by Emma (Love_is_Blind)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, i want this to be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_is_Blind/pseuds/Emma
Summary: Lunala is amazed by Ash's ways.





	A Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahaha new shipppppppppp!!!!!

Lunala was silently flying over Alola, as everyone slept soundly. It hummed to itself and flew over Prof. Kukui's house. As she flew slowly over his house, she saw a boy standing on the balcony. He seemed to be dazing off before he saw her fly over his gaze.

"Lunala?" he whispered, a shock running through his body. He gazed upon the beautiful Moon Pokemon, mesmerized by her wings fluttering. She looked down and smiled softly, before dipping down next to him. She spread her starry wings and stretched.

 _"Hello, Ash,"_ she smiled and looked at him soothingly.

"...Hi," he said, looking at her glowing pink eyes. She nodded and let herself be consumed by a bright light. When the light died, in her place stood a human female figure. She was wearing a short purple dress that reached just above her knees and had a gold ribbon tied around the waist. Her skin was rosy and glowing. Her hair was a light shade of purple, a single gold highlight running through the side of one of her bangs. She had soft pink lips and natural pink glowing cheeks. Her eyes were a light shade of pink which Ash lost himself in.

"What are you doing up so late?" she asked, her voice smooth and honey-coated. It had a slightly mischievous tone to it and her eyes showed amusement as she placed her hands behind her formally.

"Couldn't sleep," he said quietly to not wake the professor. She nodded in understanding and put her top body weight on the balcony railing. Her aura was calming, yet adrenaline rushed. Maybe because she was the Moon Pokemon? It was night after all. Ash could feel her warmth radiating off her skin on a chilly night. Lulled by the welcoming feeling, he nodded off on her shoulder. Lunala looked down at him at the slight weight she could feel. She smiled softly and picked him up, before putting him in bed with his Pikachu moving in its sleep to hug its trainer. She smiled at the sight and made a mental note to blackmail Ash about it later. She walked to the balcony once again and transformed back to her original form, before flying off into the starry sky.

 _"Sleep well,"_ she thought to herself.

 

<•°•>

 

Ash ran off with his Pikachu in tow as he hurried to Pokemon School to meet his friends. They didn't know he was acquaintances with Lunala herself and planned to keep it that way. It was better than having him bombarded with questions. Besides, Lunala would think of him as less and ignorant to make him look better than others, which he didn't want, as the starry bat was great company. He arrived at school with the sight of Mallow and Lillie chatting, Kiawe and Lana arguing and Sophocles doing computer things. His presence was made aware by his Pikachu, jumping off his shoulder to alert them. They looked up at him and smiled, waving.

"Alola, Ash!" they all said in perfect unison as if they had been practicing. Ash nodded and looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary. He looked back at his friends before Sophocles got their attention by yelling out: "Hey, guys, look at this!" They all hurried to his side and observed the hologram computer. Ash nudged through the haze of students to look at what Sophocles was talking about.

"What do you wanna show us?" Mallow asked, peering over Lillie's shoulder.

"I got really high Ultra Beast signals last night. Today, it's also high," he said, pointing to the screen. Ash looked a little nervous when hearing 'Ultra Beast'. Sophocles, being as intelligent as he is, had made his Ultra Beast signals after Nebby's discovery and programmed it to not get Nebby's Ultra Beast signals. Ash started to slowly back away from them and Sophocles's device showed slightly less Ultra Beast signals. Sophocles looked up to find Ash a few paces away from him. His curiosity peeked and pointed his computer towards Ash. The signals got higher, the closer he got to Ash.

"Why are the Ultra Beast signals getting higher next to Ash? He's not an Ultra Beast," Lillie asked. She had regained her memories and could now touch Pokemon to her heart's content. She was holding Mallow's Steenee close to her.

"I programmed this so the signals would get higher it's closer to an Ultra Beast, or the closer it is to someone or something that has been in contact with an Ultra Beast that is  _not_ Nebby," he looked up at Ash from the readings. "Have you been in contact with an Ultra Beast lately?"

Ash drained of his tan coloring and sweat decorated his face. He looked nervous and began to fidget with his fingers behind him. He knew Lunala made sure Nebby didn't say anything about her visit to Ash. Everyone surrounded him and he got more nervous as the questioning faces surrounded him.

"Uh..." he trailed off, looking to the side. Fortunately, the bell to start school saved him as he ran off. "School's started! Don't want to be late!" he shouted before disappearing into the building. His classmates looked at him with questioning faces.

"Weird..." Kiawe trailed before getting up and going to class himself, being followed by the others. When they entered, they were greeted by an extra happy teacher.

"Uh, Professor Kukui? Why... why are you bouncing on your toes?" Lana asked, who had been quiet for a while.

"We're having visitors!" he smiled, before taking his seat after calming down.  As they all got in their seats, they wondered who these mystery visitors were. They shrugged it off and sat down calmly. Sophocles's Ultra Beast detector was showing high Ultra Beast results as he waited for the visitors. When everyone was calm and ready, Prof. Kukui began to talk.

"We're having special visitors today who have come to see how we're doing! Please, greet them pleasantly," he said before motioning to the door.

A girl walked in with a guy by her side. She had bleached blond hair with purple dipped ends. She had pale rosy skin and wore a purple shirt with pink shorts that just cover her thighs. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of pink. She was accompanied by a white-haired man, who had gold streaks going through his hair. He wore a white shirt and tan shorts that went just above his knees. His skin was pale but not a sickly shade. He had blue, roaming eyes.

 

Ash could tell, without needing any more clues, that it was Lunala and Solgaleo.

 

"Hello! Nice to meet all of you! I'm Luna, and this is Sol," she smiled wide, giving off a cheery aura. 

“My Ultra Beast signals are going through the roof!” Sophocles said, burying his head into his computer. “They’re getting the higher they get closer to Luna and Sol!”

Luna didn’t move for a while, but the signals soon died down. Sophocles’s looked incredulous as he looked down from visitors to his watch-computer. She turned around and smiled once again, but it twitched slightly, before going back to normal.

"Now, where were we?" she asked. Ash looked away from everyone and diverted his gaze from Luna especially.

"So, Luna, what're we going to do with the kids this year?" Prof. Kukui asked, raising an eyebrow to Luna.

"Hm, I'll let Sol decide," she looked over at Sol, who was patiently standing there.

"We should have some fun in the sun!" he smiled and spread out his hands. "The kids can play Pokemon Baseball as we set up everything we need."

Luna nodded before waving goodbye to the kids and hurrying off outside with Sol. The children cheered and ran outside. Prof. Kukui chuckled as he went outside to referee. The kids got in their bases and played while Luna and Sol made their game for the kids to play.

 

Luna placed a few stuffed Lunalas' and Solgaleos' around the road as Sol did the other places. Once she was finished, she did some other roads. When they were all done with placing the stuffed Pokemon, they hurried off to the clearing where the winner would sit, waiting for the others to finish. She made a basket and picked berries before placing them neatly into the basket. A few snacks while the winner waits. She also made a pole with a blue ribbon on it that said '1st' and clapped her hands together in succession. She nodded before signaling Sol to follow her back to the others.

 

"The challenge is set!" she cheered to get everyone's attention. It had worked, because everyone scurried to her and waited for her to explain. "We're having a race! But, not just a race, you have to collect at least twenty stuffed Solgaleo or Lunala on your way. You get to pick whether you want to collect Solgaleos' or Lunalas', but the first person to get to the clearing with at least twenty stuffed Solgaleos' or Lunalas' will win!"

 

Everyone cheered along with her before they began to ponder which Legendary Pokemon stuffies they were to collect.

"I pick Solgaleo!" Lana cheered, looking up at the sky.

"Hm, Solgaleo," Kiawe said, nudging his Tertinator.

"Lunala!" Lillie smiled to herself and pet Snowball.

"I like... Solgaleo!" Sophocles smiled, petting his trusted partner, Togedemaru.

"I'll have to go with Lunala then," Mallow grinned at Lillie.

"Lunala," Ash simply said, giving Luna a slight smirk. Luna winked at him, which went unnoticed between everyone.

"Alright, everyone! Get in place!" she yelled as they all scurried to their starting points. She looked around and nodded contentedly to herself. "One, two, three, four... five!"

Everyone ran off to gather their picked Legendary, but Ash didn't run like everyone else. He walked through his road and picked up all the stuffed Lunalas. When he saw that there weren't any for a few feet, he ran. Once he got there, he picked them all up and continued doing this until he reached the end. He was surprised to see no one was there yet. He shrugged. Maybe they saw that they didn't have enough? He picked up a berry and took the blue ribbon as a mark to say he won. He sat down on the grass with Pikachu on his lap. He then felt a warm presence behind him.

"Lunala?" he asked. The girl wrapped her arms around Ash and pulled him onto her body.

"Please, call me Luna," she smiled, taking off Ash's cap and stroking her fingers through it. It was relaxing and Ash soon was resting on Luna.

 

Ash was woken up from his peaceful sleep by someone violently shaking him.

"Your friends are here. I need to go back to the starting line," she said and gave Ash a quick peck on the cheek, before disappearing. Ash got up from his sitting position and took a berry and nibbled on it as he sat back down. Lillie, Mallow, and Kiawe came through first. Lana arrived a few moments later. Last came Sophocles. They all looked at Ash and smiled.

"Aw man! I wanted to win!" Kiawe moaned sarcastically. Ash pats his pack with fake sympathy.

"Too bad, buddy," he said. Ash picked up a few berries and began to eat them as he walked back to finishing line.

"I see Ash has won," Sol grumbled to himself. He silently handed Luna a shiny stone. When Luna's hand touched it, it made a moon that resembled her all together Pokemon shape. She held it close for a few seconds and when she opened it, it had changed into a barrette. She clipped it onto her hair and looked at everyone.

"The winner gets one Pokemon from our picked selection and a free ticket to the upcoming Dig-Dug-Leo concert!" she smiled as the children cheered. Ash's eyes lit up as he looked at Luna.

"A new Pokemon?! Thank you so much, Luna!" he laughed and hugged Luna. Luna returned his embrace, and let Prof. Kukui drag in a table. It had three Pokeballs lined up there. Luna tapped each and let out its user. There stood a Fomantis, Morelull, and a Komala. Ash's eyes widened in happiness.

"Pick one," she said, gesturing towards the Pokemon. Ash peered over the Pokemon and found his eyes on the Fomantis. He looked at her for a few seconds before she smiled.

"Fo! Fomantis!" the Fomantis cheered. Ash smiled and pointed at her.

"I like Fomantis," he said. The Fomantis cheered as it was picked up by Ash. Ash pet the Pokemon before putting her back in her ball.

"Who was second?" Luna asked. Mallow raised her hand and smiled cheerily. Sol gestured towards the Pokemon and Mallow studied them intensely. The Komala caught her eye and she picked him up. Sol handed her the Pokeball for Komala and smiled.

"Take good care of him," he said, ruffling Mallow's green hair.

"Third?" Sol looked up. Lillie walked forward and instantly picked up Morelull.

"It's adorable!" she squealed and hugged him lightly. Morelull smiled at her.

 

When Ash, Mallow, and Lillie had gotten their new Pokemon, they all gave Luna a big hug. Ash looked at Prof. Kukui and smiled.

"Can Luna and Sol stay with us for the night, Prof. Kukui?" Ash asked. Prof. Kukui thought, before nodding to Ash. Ash's smile lit up more as he hugged Luna more.

"Can we come too?" Kiawe asked. Prof. Kukui laughed.

"Sure!" he smiled.

 

When everyone was at Prof. Kukui's house for a sleepover, Luna and Sol instantly called dibs on sleeping where Ash sleeps. Prof. Kukui laughed at pat Ash.

"Why, aren't you lucky?" he said, ruffling Ash's raven hair. Ash picked up his hand from his hair and ruffled Prof. Kukui's hair with his own hand in return. "I've gotten countered!"

Everyone laughed as Ash and Kukui bonded. Luna though was holding Nebby in her arms. Nebby was surprisingly calm when she was being held by Luna, maybe even calmer. A slight breeze blew outside and Ash looked out the window. He let out his Litten and Lyconroc, along with his new Fomantis. Fomantis, being a bit shy, hid behind Ash's legs. Ash picked up his new Pokemon and presented her to his other Pokemon.

"We have someone new on our team!" he smiled and gently set down Fomantis. He then sat down himself. Luna joined. She was no longer wearing what she wore during the day. She was wearing a purple T-shirt and white long pants. Sol on the other hand, was wearing yellow sweatpants and a white T-shirt.

 

When it was time for everyone to go to sleep, everyone set up their sleeping bags. When everyone was asleep, Ash sneaked to Luna and cuddled with her for the night.


End file.
